


Today

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Today is a good day.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Today, Blue thinks, Cabeswater reminds her of the beech tree in her back yard. She can't see any sun through the leaves overhead. The light drifting down is full of the sheer green of summer. It might be hot outside the forest, but inside, the green-tinged light is noticeably cooler. 

The boys notice it, too. Gansey's wearing a delighted face, as always wondering and in awe over the forest they'd discovered. Ronan seems relaxed, as relaxed as he can allow himself to be, but less likely to punch something. Adam has a smile on his face, as if he'd managed to conjure up the day just for them. A mockingbird runs through his repertoire of songs somewhere nearby, oblivious to their passing under his tree. 

Something good would happen today, Blue is sure of it.


End file.
